Demona's Racial Sensitivity Training
by Andrei Rian
Summary: A young cadet has to pass a final test to prove his worth and become a castle guard, a test that involves bedding the strongest and most prideful female Gargoyle in existence: Demona. (human x gargoyle, femdom, cheating, tail job, reverse cowgirl, full-nelson, impregnation)


Demona's Racial Sensitivity Training

* * *

Synopsis: A young cadet has to pass a final test to prove his worth and become a castle guard, a test that involves bedding the strongest and most prideful female Gargoyle in existence: Demona.

(human x gargoyle, femdom, cheating, tail job, reverse cowgirl, full-nelson, impregnation)

* * *

"Angus! Get yer sorry arse over here, lad!"

The young man named Angus sighed as he followed the order of the captain. The full moon was shining in the summer night sky as he made his way across the courtyard of Castle Wyvern. He was in his early twenties, with his heart still full of ideas like honor and glory. That's why he had decided at an early age to join the castle guard, to become a defender of the people of Castle Wyvern and to wear his brown and grey guard uniform with pride.

The veteran members of the guard usually made fun of his vigor and naivete, calling him a hopeless romantic for his attitude. However, out of all the new recruits, he showed the most potential by far, excelling in physical prowess as well as combat ability. His most defining feature was his sheer determination, he would do _anything _to finally become a castle guard.

After he had reached the captain at the other end of the courtyard, he snapped to attention and gave a sharp salute. "Angus here, reporting for duty, captain!"

"Alright, I got some news for ya, lad!" the captain said to the overambitious young man, "I still think that you're nothing but a whippersnapper who's still far too green behind the gills, but the princess was very impressed by you during the last exercise."

Angus lightened up visibly, his blue eyes sparkling and his mouth forming a smile. He couldn't believe that Princess Katharine herself had watched him, that he had impressed her. "Really? That's incre-"

"Now, don't jump for joy too early, lad," the balding man interrupted while stroking his grey handlebar mustache, "It's still _my _decision who joins the guard, not hers. Now listen, I'm not a heartless bastard, so all I'm asking is to do one final task and then you can join the guard."

"Anything, captain!" Angus' voice trembled, the young man barely able to contain his excitement, his confidence ringing with every syllable, "I will face any challenge, I promise! I want to prove my worth!"

"Hah, don't make promises yer can't keep, lad!" the captain exclaimed while trying to suppress a chuckle, "I've talked to the others and we thought of the perfect task for such an eager and _handsome _lad like you."

"Err, handsome, captain?" Angus raised an eyebrow at that. He didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"Ya see, like a castle guard, you have to stand up to the mightiest foes, the wildest and most ruthless beasts...and there are no stronger beasts in this world than our Gargoyles!"

The captain pointed towards the courtyard area that was dedicated to the nocturnal protectors of the castle, the mythical creatures called Gargoyles. Each one of them was minding their own business separate from the humans as they drank, ate, laughed or sat around their bonfire. Humans and Gargoyles, while working together to protect each other, didn't really like or trust one another, a fact that was well known to the young, brown-haired Angus.

"So...you want me to face a Gargoyle in combat?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"Heh, it's going to be a combat, alright!" the captain said with a grin on his face, "But it's one you are going to fight with a wholly _different _sword, lad."

"W-What do you mean, captain?" Angus asked, still just as confused as before, "What sword?"

"Heh...now, listen up, I will spell it out for you! Your final task before you can join my guard is to bed one of the female Gargoyles!"

Angus blinked for a second, not sure if his superior was trying to make a fool of him. "...You have got to be kidding, captain. Bedding a Gargoyle? That's unheard of! Fighting together is one thing, but..._that_?"

"Oh, come on, lad! I talked to the other guards, they always see you talking to these beasts, how you treat them as equals and not like the wild animals they are. Now, me personally, I share your opinion, but the others…" The captain stopped for a second, seemingly lost in thought, "...But enough of that. I have already decided which one of them it's gonna be...her!"

The captain pointed at a large and lean Gargoyle woman, leaning against the corner wall of the courtyard, her fiery red mane and light blue skin shimmering in the warm light of the bonfire. She wore a beige-colored, ragged linen single-strap top with a matching loincloth and a black belt, an outfit that was showing off more skin than it covered up. Her left arm and right ankle were decorated by two golden bracelets, a golden tiara that rested on her head and two round earrings completing her outfit. Her large, dark blue wings were folded around her shoulders, acting like a makeshift cloak for the alluring Gargoyle, her long, prehensile tail loosely twirled around one of her legs. Even though she didn't have a name just yet, future generations of Humans and Gargoyles would christen her with one that would prove to be more than fitting to her: Demona.

Angus gulped. The captain couldn't have picked a more fierce and strong Gargoyle. Aside from being one of the most relentless of her kind on the battlefield, she was also the mate of Goliath, their leader. The young man wasn't exactly unpopular with the maidens of the castle and his good looks had earned him more than a fair share of longing stares from them, but a grown up and strong beast like her? Shaking him from his thoughts, the voice of the captain brought Angus back to the present, "Tell you what, lad: If you can convince her to do it, I'll even let you use my personal bedchambers...but make sure your guts won't splatter all over my carpet, hahaha!"

The captain was right. It was just too risky, this female beast would probably tear him limb from limb just for daring to talk to her, let alone making such an indecent proposal. Angus felt a sliver of doubt grow in his heart, feeling his own resolve slowly crumble. Maybe it really was too dangerous, maybe he should give up his dream...no! He was too close and had worked too hard to get this far. If having sex with this red-headed beast meant becoming a castle guard, then so be it!

Collecting all his courage, Angus swallowed his doubts and walked over to the Gargoyle bonfire without speaking another word to his superior...and he felt like his heart was about to jump out of his throat.

"Why, would you look at that, the crazy bastard is actually gonna do it! She's gonna rip ye apart, lad!" the captain shouted at Angus from far away.

"...you want WHAT from me, _human_?" Demona glared at the young Angus with disgust in her eyes, her teeth baring as she angrily responded to Angus' request.

"Y-You heard me. The captain challenged me with...bedding you in order to become a castle guard. I'm sorry if this is a bit sudden. You have no idea how hard it was for me to even talk to you..."

"Hmph! Leave it to the captain to come up with such an outrageous idea! You, humans, are all the same, weak-minded, spineless creatures! How _dare _you even suggest such a thing to me!"

"Well, if I were spineless, why did I even talk to you in the first place?" Angus chimed in a moment of defiance, secretly hoping that he hadn't just signed his own death warrant.

Demona was about to respond, but then stopped for a moment. Even though this all sounded like a massive joke to her, the human had a point. Apart from that, she remembered something that Goliath had told her some time ago, how he was worried about her. He always wanted her to get along better with the humans, to give them a chance and open up to them...and besides, she recalled that this human always treated her kind with respect.

With a stern expression, she eyed the nervous looking young man from top to bottom. She had to admit, he actually was quite handsome...for a human anyway. She shook her head, not believing that she was actually considering this outlandish proposal. She was a noble gargoyle, far above the human race…and yet, she felt her curiosity get the better of her with every passing moment. It also didn't help that it had been way too long since Goliath had last shown her his...appreciation.

"...Alright, I'll accept!" the sexually frustrated Gargoyle blurted out, "If not for anything else, I want to see the stupid look on the captain's face when he sees us together. But remember, I will not treat you any differently just because you are a weak human. I won't hold anything back and show you how a true Gargoyle mates! Come, show me to your bedchambers!"

Angus hesitated for a moment as if he was frozen in time, not fully realizing that she had just agreed to his proposal. His voice was shaky as he responded, "O-of course! Please, follow me!"

And with that, Angus led Demona to the captain's bedchambers, the rest of the guard staring in disbelief at the unlikely couple. "Well I'll be damned!" one of them shouted at Angus from behind, "Good luck, lad! You're gonna need it!"

As Angus looked around the captain's bedchambers, he saw that they were unexpectedly luxurious, yet fitting for a man of his position. The large bed in the middle of the room looked a lot more comfortable than his usual straw bunk bed, with spotless purple sheets on top. Angus ran one hand over the soft covers in admiration, forgetting for a moment that he was alone in here with a being that could end his life in an instant.

"Alright, human," Demona chirped with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice, "When you are done...admiring the interior, how about we get started? Let's waste no more time, show me what you have to offer!" She eyed the young man's groin with a smirk, her arms folded underneath her impressively sized chest.

Angus offered a quick apology as he put his focus back on Demona, being a bit surprised by her brashness. However, she was right. He had a task to complete. He would prove his worth, both to the castle guard and to this surprisingly alluring blue-skinned female. Not wasting any more time, he loosened his belt and gave Demona a good view on his manhood...and her eyes widened immediately.

Even in its still flaccid state, Angus boasted an impressive size, causing Demona to raise an eyebrow. She couldn't believe it, how could a human pack such a huge cock? And not only that, but he also sported an incredibly large set of balls, freely swinging and bulging with human seed. She couldn't believe it, he was even larger and thicker than Goliath...Demona shook her head. No, she wouldn't give in so easily! She was still a strong, noble creature and it was time to find out if this young human was really worthy to claim her as his mate.

"Hmm, not bad for a human…but before I show you what I have to offer, you will have to pass a test of my own!" Before Angus could react, the blue-skinned female pushed him onto the bed with ease. Angus sat on the edge of the bed, his legs spread apart to give Demona a perfect view of his manhood. She towered above him, one of her clawed feet put on the edge of the bed right next to him. She bared her teeth, her eyes starting to glow in a threatening red, a sight that terrified the young Angus. While he knew what Gargoyles were capable of on the battlefield, it was a completely new experience for him to be on the receiving end for once. "W-What will you do to me? Please, I swear I mean you no harm!"

Demona chuckled at his response, "Mmhh, not that courageous anymore, eh, human? Don't worry, when I'm through with you, you're going to wish that I had just ended you right here and now." Angus' eyes widened as he saw how Demona's tail slithered from behind her back, the wagging tip closing in on the area between his legs and pushing onwards. To his shock, her tail wrapped around his balls, giving them a thorough squeeze. Angus jumped from the sudden intense sensation, his body stiffening and his hands digging into the soft bed sheets. His cock jumped as the blood shot to his groin, growing inch by inch with every heartbeat.

"Fufu, good, so your tool seems to be working fine!" Demona cooed while her tail moved further up, wrapping tightly around his pulsating shaft. Angus gasped and gritted his teeth, trying his best to somehow endure Demona's forceful tail job.

His cock grew more and more, making Demona's eyes grow wider in turn. Much to her shock, she felt her own liquids start to flow, her pussy juices running down her leg in a thin, clear stream. His manly musk hit her nose and she let out a sharp breath, his scent igniting the flame of desire inside of her. How could it be that she lusted for the cock of a human? She couldn't allow herself to fall for him! No, there was no way she would lose, it was simply not possible for a human to endure a stimulation like this.

Demona started jerking off Angus's shaft, causing the tip to wildly spew copious amounts of precum, acting as lube for this one-of-a-kind tail job. Angus groaned, his head spinning from the mixture of pleasure and pain, trying his hardest to hold back his orgasm. Demona could feel the heat emanating from his throbbing cock and how his precum drenched her tail in a shiny layer of slick juices. It had been ages since she had last felt such a magnificent example of masculinity and virility. Goliath couldn't even begin to compare...he had neglected her for much too long. She felt the heat rise up inside of her body, her pussy gushing even more of her own hot liquid into her loincloth. She couldn't believe that she was so turned on by this. She should be the one in charge and make him fall for her, not the other way around!

Obscene squelching noises filled the room as Demona increased the pace of her thrusts and the pressure on Angus' cock as her tail wrapped around his shaft even tighter, causing him to squirm on top of the bed, his chest heaping and his body covered in beads of sweat. Spurt after spurt of pre-ejaculate swelled from his cockhead, with Demona even going so far as to stimulate his urethra with the tip of her tail directly...and yet, Angus endured the combination of torture and bliss, doing everything he could in his power to hold back the torrent of cum that was boiling in his balls.

Demona was just as sweaty as Angus, just as exhausted as she was aroused from performing her tail job. She couldn't believe how much fun she had doing this, cackling like the wild beast she was. While she had no intention of actually harming the young man and causing permanent damage to him, she also saw no need to tell him that.

After what had felt like an eternity for Angus, Demona finally stopped her assault on Angus' cock and let go of him. His manhood was still throbbing hard, with his shaft and balls covered in a plethora of pulsating veins. As the pressure was finally gone, Angus could relax from his ordeal, at last, his body slumping backward onto the bed, taking a deep breath of relief.

Demona moved her tail close to her mouth, inspecting the precum covered tip and took a deep breath. The strong musk made her body shudder with desire, causing her own juices to flow even stronger than before. "Mmh, I hate to admit it, but you impressed me, human. You endured this so long without giving into your own release, it shows to me that you have...potential," Demona said with a smile, closing in and sliding onto the bed next to the wearied Angus.

Her hand moved underneath the strap of her top, sliding it off her shoulder and down her body, revealing her large, full breasts. They were wonderfully shaped, ample and juicy, with a pair of dark blue nipples resting on top, already rock hard and perky. She continued to do the same with her loincloth, sliding down her last piece of clothing to reveal her already soaked pussy, with her labia slightly parted and glistening with her juices, sporting the same darkened shade as her nipples.

Angus lifted his head to look at the completely naked form of Demona and his cock jerked in response, spitting out another spurt of precum to show his absolute admiration for the sensual creature. His eyes roamed her body, taking in every speck of her alluring form. Her blue skin was all shiny and shimmering from her sweat, making her appear even sexier and exotic than the noble Gargoyle already was. Angus felt as if his brain was completely fried, his mouth standing agape and unable to form any coherent thought or sentence. She was absolutely perfect, no human woman could ever come close to her exotic beauty...and he was about to have sex with her.

His cock jerked again at the thought.

Demona couldn't help but smile as she felt his stares on her body and noticed how his cock sprung to life, even more, a sliver of pride creeping up her spine. "It appears to me that you like what you're seeing. If you thought this was wild...just wait until your cock plunges deep into my pussy!" Demona cooed with a most enticing voice and quickly turned around to mount the surprised Angus, facing away from him. Her wings spread out, revealing her sexy back and shapely blue butt to be devoured by his lusty stares. He could feel her weight and picked up her sensual womanly scent as the alluring female sat down on him. Without saying another word, she grabbed his cock and guided it inside of her sopping wet entrance, their juices mixing as her pussylips parted, both of them moaning in unison from this interspecies romp.

Demona couldn't believe it. Angus felt so fucking _big _inside of her, stretching her out and reaching places that even Goliath's cock had never explored, causing her to shudder as his shaft plunged deeper and deeper into her tight, wet folds. Angus reacted in a similar fashion, Demona's pussy feeling, unlike anything he had ever experienced before, way hotter, tighter and rougher than any human woman he had been with so far.

"Ohhh, you're so _huge_, human!" Demona exclaimed with sharp breaths, "I hope you like it too because we won't stop until I will be satisfied!"

After her pussy had accustomed itself to his size, Demona began to ride Angus in reverse cowgirl position, his cock thrusting in and out of her squelching fuckhole. She took that massive size like an absolute professional, the tip reaching so deep that it visibly bulged her belly out, stretching her light blue skin to unnatural proportions, with her delicious ass grinding hard against his abs, causing it to ripple with every impact.

Angus felt Demona's tight womanhood constrict around his shaft, his cockhead getting massaged by her strong pussy muscles that rippled and squirmed around his sensitive glans. Overtaken by his lust, he disregarded his reserve and threw off all inhibitions, moving his hands around Demona's hips to support her in her thrusts, her large, luscious breasts swinging up and down to the rutting rhythm of their mating.

Demona felt the lust rise in her body, her unhooded clit growing large and poking out like an overripe cherry that was ready for the picking. Her right hand immediately took the appealing offer, flicking over her clit while her left hand engulfed her exposed tits, her clawed fingers pinching her nipples, sending shivers of pleasure and sweet pain up and down her spine. She didn't stop there, kneading her deliciously soft boob meat with her strong hands to raise her lust even more. She grunted on top of Angus, her tail slithering around his torso, instinctively making sure that her chosen mate would have no chance of escape...not that he would have wanted to escape anyway. Both of them lost themselves in the best love-making they had ever experienced, moaning and panting as they openly indulged in the pleasures of their forbidden fuckfest.

Not able to control her own body anymore, Demona's eyes once again sported a bright red glow, with her wings spreading out across almost the entire room, giving her an even more intimidating impression as she rode the young man like a succubus on the hunt for seed. With a shaky, but still determined voice, she turned her head and shouted, "H-Human! I need more! Come on, be as rough with me as you want, I will allow it!"

Angus hesitated for a moment, not sure if this bestial woman was serious or not...and yet, his own male instincts took over his mind, commanding him to prove his resolve and masculinity. An idea flared up in his mind and he moved his hands up her body, shifting them directly under Demona's legs. With a strong and swift move, he lifted her legs up high, causing Demona to gasp as the sudden movements caused her to let go of her own breasts, just before Angus locked his hands firmly behind her neck. He immediately used his upper body strength to lock Demona in place, putting her in a full-nelson like a hold while he increased the pace of his own thrusts.

Demona gasped as she felt Angus' hands close around her neck, increasing the pressure on her body and pussy even more as he pushed her down onto his throbbing cock, causing the bulge in her belly to grow even more prominent. Even in her lust-addled state, she knew that she could easily free herself from the human's clutch, but she was much too horny to protest. Besides, an ever-growing part of her loved getting 'man'-handled like this.

With Angus in full control, he moved his hips even harder and crashed them against Demona's pelvis, plunging his cock as deeply as he could into her greedy pussy. It was as if he was trying to split her body apart, her slick juices splattering all over the bedsheets as the female Gargoyle squealed in pure bliss from this rough fuck.

The increased pressure and speed soon proved to be too much for the young Angus, and he felt his massive balls tremble with the need for release. His body tensed in preparation and he gasped for air as he tried to warn his mate, "Ah, I can't hold on much longer! I'm about to cum! Quick, where do you want my seed?"

Demona was lost in her own rutting, not able to think straight. '_His seed...the seed of a human...a human with his wonderfully large cock…but…_' She snapped back to reality, her partner's imminent ejaculation reminding her that she was currently in the heat...it was a very, _very_ dangerous time for her to have a male's sperm inside of her...but the carnal-driven part of her brain didn't care for the risk. Quite the contrary was the case, as a part of her was excited to find out if a human could actually breed a noble creature like her, to claim her as an alpha male would.

"I...I want to feel you unload inside of me! I need every drop and I don't care what happens! It's...it's all that giant oaf Goliath's fault! If he hadn't neglected me for so long, this wouldn't have happened! Come on, do it! Give me your seed and _breed me_!" Demona wasn't the mistress of her own body anymore, her eyes glowing maddeningly red as her tongue hung out of her mouth, dripping warm spit all over her heaping tits.

That did it. Just like Demona, Angus' primitive side took control over his mind, causing him to strengthen his grip on her body and making her squeal in response. He threw his head back into the sheets as he thrust into her one final time and felt his balls _jerk hard_, his potent seed spurting out of his cock and flooding Demona's hungry and fertile folds.

Demona howled as she felt spurt after spurt of molten hot human sperm shoot inside her, the sheer mass bulging her belly out even more. Her eyes widened as she felt just how much cum was pumped into her, much more than Goliath could ever hope to produce. There was no doubt in her mind that this much seed would make her pregnant...and that thought pushed her over the edge as well. Her wings spread out to the absolute maximum, her tail constricting around Angus' torso and her clawed feet curling as her climax washed over her. She arched her back and let out a mad howl that could be heard across the entire Castle Wyvern, a scream worthy of the proud, bestial Gargoyle woman.

Her pussy released a thick stream of hot fem cum, squirting out of her overstretched cunt like a geyser, drenching the floor and some of it even dripping down onto Angus' balls. The sudden wave of wet heat caused his testicles to tense, sending a couple more volleys of seed into Demona's overfilled baby chamber.

After both of their orgasms had slowly come to an end, Angus released his full-nelson grip on Demona, causing her to slump down onto the bed next to him. Both of them panted heavily, their bodies soaked in a mixture of their combined sweat and fuckjuices. After Demona's eyes had returned to normal, the thoroughly fucked Gargoyle patted her slightly swollen belly, imagining how Angus' seed was closing in on her unprotected egg, trying to break down nature's barriers and create a forbidden fusion. It was a thought that would have been completely repulsive to her in any other situation, but right now it made her chuckle instead, leaving her curious to see if she would indeed be able to give birth to a hybrid baby.

After she had recollected her strength, Demona got up from the bed and looked at her equally exhausted mate. "I...I must admit it. Maybe not _all _humans are so bad after all...please, tell me your name."

"My...my name is Angus, milady," he said in response, surprised that she would even waste a second thought on him, "And thank you, it means a lot to me coming from you!"

"Milady? Haha, you flatter me! Angus...alright, I will remember that name," Demona said while her face donned yet another grin, "I think we should repeat this from time to time, don't you agree?" She looked him deep in the eye and then blew him a kiss, causing the exhausted young man to blink in surprise.

After that short gesture of affection and appreciation, Demona turned around and left the bedchambers through the open window, still completely naked, with a thick trail of his seed running down between her legs. She was a proud Gargoyle and the whole castle should know that she just got mated by an alpha male worthy of claiming her body...especially that worthless Goliath!

Angus was left behind in the captain's bedchamber, still not fully believing what had just transpired. He looked at the messy and soaked sheets and carpet, remembering the captain's earlier comment._ '__The carpet is ruined, alright. But not by my guts...hehe, his eyes are going to pop out of his sockets when he sees this!'_ he thought.

He let himself fall back into the sheets and let out a long and content sigh. He had done it. His dream was about to turn into reality, to finally become a proud member of the castle guard, fighting side by side his fellow men to protect the innocent people of Castle Wyvern, fighting alongside..._her_. And just then, he realized something.

He didn't even know her name.


End file.
